Digital to analog converters (DACs) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A DAC converts a digital input into an analog signal (e.g., voltage, current, etc.). The analog signal may be used to drive, for example, loudspeakers, display screens, etc. The suitability of a DAC architecture for a particular application is determined by several parameters including physical size, power consumption, resolution, speed, accuracy, and cost. The parameters of physical size and power consumption are especially important when many DACs are required in a device that has a constrained size and power supply (e.g., cellular phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), or any other mobile device).